


Gorillaz Oneshot Dumping Ground

by Honeylemon23



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Art, Family Dynamic, Fluff, For friends, Oh um, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Other, What are Tags?, art included, basic tags lol, cyborg noodle - Freeform, fluff/angst, not much else to say lol, oneshot requests, or anyone I’m not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylemon23/pseuds/Honeylemon23
Summary: So basically my friend on discord asked for a oneshot and I decided if I do others I should all keep them in one place.These are Gorillaz oneshot’s that will all probably be all over the place, covering different subjects and aspects of lore (probably)If you have a request, I wouldn’t mind you leaving a suggestion! This is probably what I’ll resort to when I don’t feel like working on my main project, or that I just need to have a warm up hahaI’ll also be putting some of my artwork aswell! It won’t be as detailed or colored like my other works but it’s just so that I can have fun I guess :)
Relationships: Family Dynamic - Relationship, None, n/a
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one requested by my amigo soggy on discord, it takes place during Phase 4 for that much needed context.
> 
> They wanted a Murdoc and Noodle centering oneshot, but they other characters will be mentioned :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A Gorillaz tour was always somewhat of a shit-show. Not because of any staff working on the tour. It always came from the band. Gorillaz were a ragtag group of misfits, playing for a butch of other misfits. In which those misfits carried trauma and emotions that were really never kept in check.

It was very easy for arguments to start. It wasn’t uncommon to hear shouts from changing rooms and trailers. The only staff that would really step in to quell these rampages were Damon and Jaime. The producer and creative director respectively. They seemed to be the only people in the world that were be able to calm this crazy cast of characters.

Today was no different however. No one from staff really knew how the argument started. But it sure ended in a bang. Both Noodle and Murdoc had stormed off to separate areas of the venue. Leaving a scared 2-D and utterly done Russel to deal with the aftermath.

Once both Jamie and Damon got word of the argument. They questioned 2-D and Russel about it. Though honestly, they weren’t very helpful. They just kept saying _“Same old, same old”_ and knowing Murdoc and Noodle..

_That could be anything.._

* * *

Noodle had paced all the way to the right end of the venue. The angry clack of her heels was a very recognized sound meaning _“stay away”_. She eventually stopped, since to be frank.. there was no where else to go. Unless she wanted to attempt breaking through walls. And honestly, _**she felt like she could.**_

The band had been on a six year hiatus. During which Noodle had gone through a tone of bullshit. Even before then, life hadn’t been so kind to her. But that’s besides the point. The argument or more so screaming match she had with Murdoc was still clear in her mind.

Murdoc really aspected... no **demanded** that all of them be perfect. **_It was so infuriating!!_** They had been out of true practice for six years. And had only months to prepare for a full album and tour. Of course they wouldn’t be at their A - game. 

It all had started with 2-D of course. Murdoc had been nick-picking every inconsistency and _“fuck up”_ with 2-D’s warm ups. They were warm ups for crying out loud. Noodle was just done seeing 2-D being bullied for no reason. They should be pasted this by now.

But once she confronted him about it, he said it didn’t concern her. Didn’t.. **_DIDINT CONCERN HER??_** She is apart of the band too! Yet her words didn’t seem to get to him. And she **_HATED_** it. 

This hasn’t of course been the first time she had been ignored. It seemed to be a pattern actually. Musically or otherwise she had always felt like she wasn’t focused on. Murdoc never directed anything to her. When she appeared in that FedEx box, both 2-D and Russel had cried when seeing her return. All she got from Murdoc however was just a _“finally”_ and left it at that. No welcoming embrace, no tears. She at times even questioned why she came back. 

So she snapped, she went off at Murdoc. Saying that if he cared so much about how other people play. That maybe he should focus on himself. That honest to god, that he needed to **_grow_** up. He is never going to be perfect. And some well placed insults along the way as-well.

Of course, Murdoc didn’t like that. He yelled back that she was just a kid. That he knew what was best for everyone. It was **_his_** band after all. His right eye seemed to glow a hotter red the more angry he got. The both just continued to scream. Russel at points tried to get them to both calm down, but it was no use. Eventually the were just so done screaming at each other that they angrily stormed out of the room. Leaving a quivering 2-D, having no idea what was going on. And a confused Russel in the dust.

Looking back on it. Noodle started to feel guilty about the things she said. Especially at the end of her big tirade when she screamed ** _“YOU PROBABLY DON’T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME DO YOU?”_** Murdoc looked so hurt when she shrieked that out. But she was too busy angrily pacing out of the room to care. 

But now. Noodle wanted to take back those words. She knew in all that pride, was a man that had searched land and sea for her. The person that had taught her many lessons that she would never forget. He was essentially her **dad** , if you looked into her legal papers that is. 

So now Noodle was just standing in a empty corridor. She looked at her phone. She cringed when she saw the time. They were due to go on stage in an hour. She could already hear the exited bustle of people entering the venue. Noodle knew she had to head back.

_ And she had know idea what would happen next... _

* * *

Once Murdoc got to a secure location. He angrily started kicking in the wall. Muttering incoherent phrases, to anyone in hearing range it could be described as the angry ramblings of a mad man. 

To him, Noodle had no right to criticize him on how he ran **_HIS_** band. Why should she even care about how 2-D, or for how he plays. He played like he always had, great and to the point. But everyone else was lacking in some way, _they always did._

He didn’t sell his soul just to be giving a third rate band with shite band mates. He was supposed to be a star. Murdoc believed he deserved the fame, he worked his arse off for it. He was promised success, and he craved it so much. _It was addicting._

They all had to be perfect, they needed to be. Because if they weren’t, how would that look on him? It make him look like a **fucking** joke! Noodle didn’t understand, because if they weren’t perfect..

Did he even have purpose?

Murdoc had stopped kicking the wall for a while now, he just had his head to the wall.That wasn’t the only thing that made him upset. _Did.. Noodle not think he cared about her_? He made her strive for perfection, if he didn’t care about her.. why would he even? He wanted the best for her, and success in her talent was a major priority.

But he knew deep down that’s not what she meant. And with that context. He was very lacking. It was hard for him, to open up. Ever since he was born, he was taught that nobody gave a **shit** about him. And with most people, he felt the same towards them.

But with the band, he would never show it. But he does care about them.   
Especially Noodle. She was a bag of sunshine, his little girl. Though now, he couldn’t really call her that anymore. 

He had to face the facts, Noodle wasn’t that innocent ten year old anymore. He dreaded feeling old. But she had grown up so quickly, it was hard not to. One minute she is a cute kid playing a sick guitar solo in a FedEx box. The next she is a 27 year old, still playing that guitar with such passion, that Murdoc knew he could never replicate.

Murdoc took in a deep breath, he couldn’t just hide here in the corner of the venue. He knew he had a show to preform. He had already started hearing fans enter the building. He knew every wasted second here was wasted prep time...

_ And the show must go on, no matter how he feels. _

* * *

During that last hour of preparation for the main act. Murdoc and Noodle avoided each other like the plague. Which was hard when your supposed to be a band you know.. **_playing together_**. But not much the others could have done. It was such a scrambled mess of collaborators, staff, and ect. It was hard focusing on just one problem.

With only minutes remaining, it seemed like everyone and everything was in order. The opening band had left the stage, new set ups for Gorillaz were made...

_ And it was showtime. _

* * *

The concert had gone on without any problems. All the collaborators were present, and did an amazing job. Everyone else was able to play and sing accordingly. It wasn’t till midway of the show when things started to get crazy.

The band was supposed to have a short intermission but Murdoc and Noodle seemed to stay on stage. Both one with a guitar and bass in hand. They were giving each other a look, as if they were both waiting for the other to start.... ** _something_**.

The crowd of fans seemed to be invested in what was happening on stage, hundreds of whispers and questions filled the venue. Murdoc for a moment glanced at the crowd and smirked. Then met his eyes back to Noodle and raised an eyebrow, his smile still on his face. That seemed to be enough signaling for Noodle. She adjusted the colorful shades on her face, giving a similar grin to the one Murdoc had.

**_Oh no._ **

Before anyone could do anything, a hard power chord blasted through the venue speakers. There was a pause, seemingly to direct everyone’s attention to what was on stage. Once it appeared everyone had eyes on Noodle. What proceeded was the start of a very familiar guitar solo.

_At least to the members of Gorillaz that is._

That arrangement that ten year old Noodle created in a FedEx box was being played to hundreds if not **thousands** of their fans. But.. it wasn’t that same exact solo. It seemed the farther into it Noodle got, the more crazy and off the rails it became.

The whole time, Noodle was staring Murdoc dead on. _**Challenging him**. _And Satan knows like **hell** he would back down. Murdoc kicked off with a A5 and had no sign of stopping. With every note and chord, the faster their hands seemed to move. It was if any moment the strings could snap in two.

It was as if all the anger from earlier had been transferred into the music they were playing. It was flowing out of both Murdoc and Noodle. Building and building in the sound. Creating a chaotic, beautiful mess. Both of their bodies transfixed in the music and eachother. Everyone’s eyes were on this powerful grunge off. Waiting to see how it would end.

And not long after, the blaring music felt like it was starting to combust. Like both of their instruments were going to implode. They needed to release their instruments from such a great show...

  
So with that...They both lifted each of their instruments in the air. It was like an action movie in sudden slow motion. Everyone’s eyes widened, in disbelief of what they were about to witness. But at the flip of a switch, the world quickened and then...

**_CRASH!!_ **

.  
.  
.  
.

.

Silence. For only a brief moment. There was silence. All that could be heard were Noodle and Murdoc’s tired breaths. Everyone was slack jawed in awe at such a random but investing display of pure power. But soon one clap, then another. Soon the whole venue was applauding, cheering at the impromptu solos. As the cheers continued, both Murdoc and Noodle stared at one another. Their smiles getting wider the more the audience cheered.

 _“Not bad, old man...”_ Noddle said in raged breath.

 _“Same goes for you, girlie...”_ Murdoc responded back.

They both could care less about the mangled state of their instruments. Broken and beyond repair. Though it seemed that something was repaired, sense of respect and comradely. They both dropped what was left of their instruments, gave a wave to the audience, and went to were everyone else had exited too. Both having the widest smiles on their face.

2-D, Russel, and everyone else. Found them laughing away at they display they put on. It was like the argument they had earlier had never happened. They were so focused on their glee, that they didn’t realize the group of people starting to crowd them.

Their fits of laughter were interrupted by the sound of Russel coughing to get their attention. They both stopped instantly and turned their direction to the small crowd of band mates and crew alike. _They.. they hadn’t thought this far ahead had they..._

 _“What the **HELL** were you doing?!”_ Russel started, but soon everyone seemed to want to put in their input.

Noodle and Murdoc glanced at each other, and then back to the rambling group. Murdoc coughed and raised his hand. That seemed to quite them down. They waited for an explanation.

 _“Well..”_ Murdoc started _“Me and Noodz had a squabble.. but a.. I think our little show has shelved that aside.. eh right, love?”_

Noodle blinked _“Quite.. quite, I believe our aggression has left us, and I think that is the best for all of us hm? And.. by the way I’d say we put on one hell of a performance.”_ Noodle smirked in Murdoc’s direction.

_“Oh love that’s the understatement of the century, that was **fucking** brilliant!”_

Before Noodle and Murdoc could go on again Russel exclaimed _**“Well that doesn’t explain anything!!”**_

Then the rambling started again, many voices chimes in all at once. Either giving their two cents, or being utterly confused about what they just witnessed.

 ** _“Hey!!”_** Suddenly, a high voice cracked shriek silenced everyone. They all looked in the direction of 2-D. Shaking a bit at his sudden outburst, but it seemed like he had more to say.

_“I know everyone is confused about wha just happened’, and um I’ll say a Murdoc.. Noodle. Bloody spectacular but.. um we still have half a show to finish...”_

As 2-D finished his statement, it started to dawn on them where they were and what was happening. They were on tour.... _in the middle of a show_... **_in which intermission should have ended ten minutes ago..._**  
  


**_ Well fuck _ **


	2. Let Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg Noodle oneshot another discord homie asked for, where is she? Where did she go? Don’t just give me a poster and not say anything Jamie.. I’m desperate
> 
> Also if you have a oneshot request, I’d love to hear your idea!

Artificial Intelligence, AI. Defined as intelligence demonstrated by machines, unlike the natural intelligence displayed by humans and animals. The beginnings of modern AI can be traced to classical philosophers' attempts to describe human thinking. And how it could be formatted to inhuman objects. But the field of AI wasn't formally founded until 1956, and ever since AI has been developed and crafted into machines that never could have been predicted decades ago.

But now imagine that type of technology being created and used. Perfectly reasonable, right? If it’s only a machine created for a singular purpose. And the creator decided to put in an AI system so that the machines purpose could be preformed at a more desirable pace. That shouldn’t be a problem.

Then let’s say.. that the AI that was put into the machine had a life of its own. A soul. Would that make it wrong to use that technology for your own benefit? Would that count as slavery, or not because you inherently own what is deemed as an “object”?

Is AI only beneficial if we are stuck-on using humanity as machines instead of as people deserving of happiness and joy? And if we are using humanity as if they were robots, is that hindering progress? 

There are many interpretations on this debate, but one Cyborg would tell you that the entire “debate” aspect is for any better sense of the word...

**Complete and utter bullshit.**

Even though she is a machine. Created to help obtain a certain goal. That didn’t mean her life was the equivalent to overused scrap. But yet..

Her creator thought otherwise...

Because after all her pleading and crys for mercy. To him, her life was equatable to a pottery plant. For months her head had been used as a household decoration. Doomed to live out her last remaining days motionless, as her other discarded parts thrashed in a garbage bag on the side of the road.

The others she in a better life, should have considered family. Didn’t do anything to help her either. Well.. one almost tried. 2-D, the only one she really could deem as a “friend”. Once discovering that she had been demoted to household pottery. Actually cried, apologizing profusely. He even tried to find her other parts, yet he was unsuccessful. Mostly because Murdoc had noticed. He beat down on 2-D, called him an idiot for crying over _“fucking garbage.”_ Leaving him a scared mess, she couldn’t blame him for not trying to make another attempt.

To her it was kinda nice knowing someone in her short existence, cared enough to cry over her. Love. Though it was a new emotion to her, was pretty easy to understand once she felt it. Yet she wished that love didn’t create a gateway to abuse. Cyborg really wished she still had the ability to shoot people... she really did.

Though her days as a pottery plant had been cut short. Mostly due to the plant in her head... **well dying.** It seemed to be to much effort to replace the plant. So to Murdoc, it was just better to throw her head in with her other scraped parts. _“Into the bin you go.”_ he most eloquently put in.

If she had the ability to speak, she would have been calling him every name under the sun. Though not like it would have done much. Her voice box had been removed long before she had become scrap. She guessed Murdoc didn’t like hearing her voice, a voice that was just way to familiar.

Speaking of “that voice”. She really didn’t know what to think of Noodle. Cyborg has some of her DNA sure. But did that really amount to anything in the long run? She could never play guitar like her, never be as strong as her.. never..

**_Be as good as her.._ **

Cyborg’s thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jerk in surroundings. Her head fell to the bottom of the garbage bag. Then that bag was thrown into what she guessed was a truck. Great. She really was just garbage now, huh?

For what was hours, maybe days even. She couldn’t tell, time for her seemed to do that these day. Her parts clunked in sync with the moving truck. Eventually it did stop. And she already knew what was going to happen next. 

The truck had emptied its contents. Dumping whatever waste it had collected. During that, the bag her parts were in actually broke. Murdoc couldn’t even be decent enough to make her coffin not a cheap brand of plastic waste bags. Her parts had scattered together in a unflattering mess. Her limbs sunk into the waste of today and yesteryear.

Her head rolled to the front of all her other disenfranchised parts. Creating something probably some pompous snob would deem as modern art. The feeling of “embarrassment” was definitely setting in. 

Though she had no idea how long she would even be able to feel emotion. She was surprised she had been cognitive for this long after her abrupt “deactivation”. But there she was, in a pile of garbage. Destined to rust and be forgotten by the world.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**No..**

No she wasn’t! She wasn’t trash. She was a person. She felt love.. sadness... **pain.** Cyborg wasn’t content dying in a landfill. Really, no one should be. She had no idea how it could be done, but she was determined to once again stand and face the world. She had a life, she just had to figure out a way to live it.

  
Cyborg had noticed that her limbs, though now lightly sinking into the trash. Actually we’re still moving, they still had life just like her. She never had thought of actually trying to move her limbs again. With no torso, it was kind of hard thinking about that image. But.. maybe if she tried she could somehow put herself together again.

So, she thought hard. She at first tried focusing on one of her arms. It was thrashing and twitching uncomfortably. At first it didn’t seem her thoughts were doing anything. But she didn’t want to give up. She continued, she put all her energy to just get this one **fucking** arm to listen to her.

Then, the thrashing arm slowly calmed its movement. Soon enough, the arm had seemed to listen to Cyborg’s pleas. It did what an arm could and started to move towards it’s head.

It was actually working.. she was moving her arm! She fucking did it! Ha! **_Screw you Murdoc!!!_** So.. if she could get to her torso. She would be able to get all her other parts. 

The arm inched closer and closer. To then it eventually being right in front of her head. The had to plan her next move, if she wasn’t careful. She would misplace her parts further that she could probably track them. 

So she decided she would try to get her arm to move her head to her torso. Connecting it to her neck, and using that to retrieve the rest of her.... _somehow_. 

In the end, her plan had resorted in her using her arm like a bat. Swatting her head in the direction of her torso. Eventually after a grueling hour of doing so, her head had made it to it’s destination. The convulsing torso was in her grasp.. well sorta.. _you get the point._

Her arm had to clumsily flip her head to where the neck was. It was hard connecting her head when her body was shaking so much. But she was using all her energy to control her arm, so not much could be done. Yet, there was a click. Her torso stopped convulsing as soon as the click was heard.

Cyborg immediately noticed a change in her predicament. Her eyes lit up slightly, and it took a moment but soon she was able to move her torso on her own. She officially had somewhat of a body again. She would have cried right then and there if she had the ability to.

But there was still much to accomplish. The arm that had helped her get this far wasn’t as much of a hassle in attaching back to herself. But now she was a head, torso, and right arm. She had to still find a lot more of her.

Her legs had landed pretty close to each other. Whatever god was looking down on her was definitely feeling gracious today. She was able to drag herself to her left leg and attach it no problem. But her right leg was definitely in worse shape. It was more a thigh than a leg to be honest.

It seemed that the knee had broken off and landed somewhere else. And definitely nowhere close to where she was currently. She internally cursed, but she knew she had to take what was given to her. She would just have to find something to replace it with.

She crawled to her other arm, but it definitely didn’t look like a human arm. All the plastic that was made to look like flesh had been discarded. Leaving a metal endoskeleton of an arm. She couldn’t complain though, an arm was still an arm. No matter if it looked “human” or not.

So she had most of her parts, besides the rest of her right leg. If she wasn’t able to stand, there was definitely not going to be a way for her to walk out of here. She glanced around. Trash.. trash.. more trash. God.. something in this fucking dump should be able to work! She continued to search when eventually something caught her eye.

A chair, though one of its legs was dangling for life. Bingo. She as fast as she could, she made her way to the chair. She was somehow able to make the chair leg connect to the rest of her thigh, it was sort of like a makeshift peg leg.

Cyborg had all her limbs in place. She did it. Hallelujah. Now she just had to attempt standing.. and she could officially say she had done it. So her servos started to sync, getting ready to move. She moved upwards...

 _And stood up..._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Cyborg was free.. she made one step, she wobbled slightly but managed to stay balanced. Then she made another. Soon she was walking. Cyborg didn’t want to risk it, but she wanted to jump with joy. She was walking, she missed this so much. 

  
Soon though she started to feel uneasy. What would she do now? Where would she go? She had never had to think on what her purpose was, because she was always told what it was. But she guessed that what it meant to be alive, to be human. She didn’t know what or where she would go. But she knew she had a purpose..

_ She wasn’t fucking trash. _

* * *

2-D hadn’t been told that Cyborg’s head was thrown out till it was to late. He wanted to scream at Murdoc for throwing her out so easily. But the last time he even mentioned her, he got punched in the face.

It had been months now, but that didn’t make him any less sad about it. It was kinda weird to say that a gunslinging cyborg was his friend. But she was. Cyborg was the only person that would show him any sense of compassion during _Plastic Beach_. She checked up on him, when ordered to or not. When he cried, she was by his side. For a Cyborg, she really seemed to understand emotions.

Currently he was outside, smoking a cig. A new rule in the house was no smoking indoors. Though 2-D didn’t complain about it. He had the same rule when he was able to visit his folks. It was kinda calming in a way. Just him, his cigarette, and the night sky.

2-D was about to head back inside but he heard a rustle in the grass. That’s strange, no animal would ever dare to be around the house. But that rustle soon became more noticeable. It was still in shadow. But it was pretty clear that that figure.. was a human figure.

2-D panicked. He frantically reached for his keys and the door. The figure seemed to notice this.

**_“WAIT!”_ **

2-D paused, his eyes widened. That voice.. he has to be hearing things. No.. it couldn’t be. Noodle is in her 20’s, but that definitely sounds like her when she was.. What like 15?

The figure seemed relieved that 2-D had stopped trying to leave. The figure starting walk towards the light. There walk seemed to have a bit of a limp. Once they were in the light. Many more features became noticeable. They had on a dark hood, which covered their shaggy, raven hair. That limb in their walk seemed to be due to the very noticeable difference in position in their legs. 

_“Hey 2-D.. glad I could catch you.”_ The girl laughed “ _I’m happy to see you.”_

It took him a minute, but he soon realized who was in front of him.

 _“Cy..Cyborg? Is.. that you?”_ He stuttered out.

The figure lifted her hood, revealing a young girl’s face. Though what was very noticeable about it was the bullet hole in the upper left of her head. She beamed at 2-D.

_“The one and only, did you miss me?”_

Cyborg was soon wrapped in a tight hug from 2-D. She at first was a bit surprised but quickly hugged him back. She could hear him starting to cry, they were like for awhile until 2-D’s sobs calmed down a bit.

2-D slowly let go of Cyborg. _“How.. I thought..”_

 _“That I was turned into scrap.”_ Cyborg said as she raised an eyebrow.

_“Yea.. the whole talking thing too.. wow I just have a lot of questions..”_

Cyborg laughed _“I bet you do. But I really can’t answer much of them. I can’t stay long.”_ Her tone became more sad.

_“Oh.. right. Sorry...”_

_“Don’t be. I really don’t know how I’m standing here myself! But with the whole talking thing. I was able to with the help of some new friends..” C_ yborg said fondly.

 _“Well...that’s good. But seriously Cyborg, why are you here? Murdoc can’t find you.. god know what he’ll do and I...”_ 2-D’s said starting to ramble off.

 _“Yes yes, I know D.”_ Cyborg said to stop his tangent _“But the only reason I’m here is to talk to you actually.”_

 _“Me?? Why?”_ 2-D stated confused, why would Cyborg risk herself just to talk to him.

 _“Well D, mostly to let you know that I’m okay.”_ Cyborg said, placing her metal hand on 2-D’s arm _“And to say thank you.”_

 _“Thank you? Wha are you thanking me for?”_ 2-D has know idea why she would need to thank him, he definitely hadn’t helped her in any way to earn her thanks.

 _“I’m thanking you for caring about me. You were the only one that actually seemed upset when I was destroyed. You cried over me. I never had anyone do that for me before...”_ Cyborg kicked the dirt _“It really means a lot..”_

 _“Well you don’t have to thank me for tha. Your.. your my friend. You’ve done so much for me, Murdoc had no right in destroying you.”_ 2-D felt tears starting to form in his eyes again.

Cyborg noticed this, and hugged him once again. _“Still, thank you. I’m glad your my friend too.”_

2-D sniffed _“I wish I was able to do more..”_

Cyborg hugged him tighter _“It’s fine D, I understand why you weren’t able to. I can’t blame you for that.”_

 _“Well..”_ 2-D put both his hands on Cyborg’s shoulders _“Is.. there anything I can do for you now?”_

Cyborg snickered _“No D, I’m good. I probably should start heading back actually.”_

 _“Oh.”_ 2-D looked guilty _“I’m sorry.. I’ve probably kept you here long enough.”_

 _“Nonsense”_ Cyborg stated _“I was the one that came to you in the first place. I’m just happy I was able to catch you this time.”_

2-D smiled _“Yeah.. I’m just glad your well. You should probably head off. Noodle is probably wondering why I’ve been out here so long.”_  
  
Cyborg understood and gave 2-D one last hug. She walked off into the shadows once more. Leaving 2-D to reflect on what just happened.

The door that he was standing next to opened. Noodle had opened the door, giving 2-D a confused look.

 _“Where.. where you talking with someone?”_ Noodle questioned.

2-D however just stomped on his cigarette again. He met eyes with Noodle and gave a small smile.

_ “Nope, no one at all.” _


	3. “How Far?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda just had this one idea randomly and here it is. The boys being protective of young Noodle is my aesthetic (｀・∀・´)
> 
> So have a 2-D being a good big bro oneshot today, takes place during Phase 1 :)
> 
> (Btw I tried my best with Japanese, I put the translations in the end notes)

Days off for the band were becoming more common as more of the album had reached competition. Gorillaz’s singles had already gotten critical exclaim and decent radio play. It was nice not having to work tirelessly on an album that was probably going to tank on release. It definitely gave more leeway when it came to free time amongst band members.

And...it was especially helpful when it came to dealing with a ten-year old with a short attention span. Noodle could preform masterfully for such a young girl, but they couldn’t preform music every single second of the day. And when music wasn’t being made, Noodle was a tornado of high energy that was not easily contained.

2-D, Russel, and Murdoc essentially became foster parents overnight. They loved her to bits but... god she could be a handful. They were definitely not prepared for taking care of a child. But between the three of them they made it work... _somehow_.

Today was 2-D’s day to hang out with her. They had all decided that each member should have days to spend time with Noodle. Whether it was helping her refine her music, or just to play games with her. She was still a kid, and they all still wanted her to have childhood memories. Even if her situation was less ideal than what it should have been normally.

For the day, they decided some fresh air would be great. Being stuck in **KONG** studios, not seeing sunlight for god knows how long. Was definitely not good for a young girl, or anyone for that matter. 2-D was trusted to take her on a day trip to London. Essex was nice, but they thought London would be a more fun field trip.

_“So... you sure your okay just going to London... just the two of you?”_ Russel questioned. _“Because... I don’t mind going you know.. to help out.”_

_“Russ we’ll be fine.”_ 2-D stated. _“We have already agreed on this..”_

_“I know but..”_

_“Russ... I know I can be scattered sometimes but I want her to have some fun. And you and Murdoc have shit to do and.. it’s not good for her to not be stuck inside here all the time.”_

Russel sighed. _“You sure?”_

_“For the hundredth time yes..”_

_ “I mean it’s London.. how bad can it be?” _

* * *

The train ride to London was pretty uneventful. Besides Noodle vibrating in her seat with enthusiasm the entire trip there. She had never been outside of Essex. Noodle didn’t know much about the UK, but what she did know that London was **BIG**. And she couldn’t help but feel excited.

2-D found it amusing. But he understood where her excitement was coming from. He was also a bit excited to visit London. He had been there loads of times. But after his “accident” he wasn’t really able to travel much. It took a lot of negotiating, but he was trusted to go to London with her. He may not be the most observant, be he isn’t a complete moron. 

_“もうすぐですか？”(1*)_ Noodle chirped.

2-D looked to her for a moment. He had started picking up on what she was saying but it was still a thick language barrier. She could speak some broken english, but it was.. well broken. Him and the others had tried to teach her some, even looked up the possibility of a tutor. But that was in its early stages of deciding what to do.

Noodle asked the same question again, but all she got was a confused smile in response. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, but she tried again.

_“We.. there soon?”_ She cracked out. That seemed to make 2-D perk up. _“Oh! Yes, we are almost there. Should be there around noon.”_ 2-D paused awkwardly. _“Sorry.....for not responding sooner.”_

Noodle’s smile soon returned. She giggled and clapped in her seat. They were almost there.. almost in London!

_ And she couldn’t wait. _

* * *

The first part of the trip had gone just as planned. Just walking, seeing the normal big sites, lunch. 2-D almost felt like a tourist in his own country. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. But Noodle was having such a good time that he couldn’t really complain.

As the two were walking towards London National City Park. 2-D couldn’t help feel a bit of anxiety. He felt like he was being watched from afar. He didn’t know why, but he looked behind himself. Only to discover a lady with a man holding a camera beside her.

She noticed 2-D turning around and nudged the man besides her. The two of them quickly started to walk in their direction....

**_Oh great._ **

As the woman continued to walk towards the pair. 2-D pulled Noodle in closer to him. They were only just starting out as a band. But they have already gotten so much notoriety. It was almost supernatural in a way. And 2-D hated it, and especially didn’t want Noodle in the center of it.

But before 2-D or Noodle could get any further away. The woman was already right in-front of them, notebook in hand. Camera guy following not too far behind.

_“I’m sorry to bother you.. but you are 2-D from Gorillaz right?”_ The woman asked with a sickly sweet tone.

_“Yes... why?”_ 2-D said, clearly not amused.

_“Would it be okay if I ask you a couple of questions? I promise it won’t take long.”_

2-D internally cringed. **_Great.._ **of course this was the one thing he forgot about. There apparently celebrities now.. and they just can’t have a nice day without getting a camera or microphone stuffed in their face.

Yet 2-D complied, he really should have said no in hindsight. But at the time he thought if he answered some of their questions they would leave sooner than if he just said no. 

_ “Thank you! So for the first question...” _

* * *

2-D was really started to get annoyed at this _“reporter”._ He just wanted to have a nice trip to London with Noodle. But now it was being sourly interrupted by this woman who didn’t really seem to pick up on the signs that they both wanted her to leave.

Noodle pulled on 2-D’s jacket sleeve. She was starting to get bored. Why did 2-D stop to talk to this lady? He obviously didn’t want to talk to her. She just didn’t get why he would put up with her when she was annoying him so much.

2-D felt bad for Noodle, she was just standing next to him as he repeatedly answered questions. But this lady wouldn’t **_shut up!_ **He couldn’t get a word in unless he answered one of her many questions. 

She flipped another page of her notebook. The woman looked like she was pondering something. She side-eyed Noodle, and then stared back at 2-D.

_“The girl... Noodle was it? She is pretty young to be in a band. How exactly did that happen?_

2-D took in breath. God.. she was going to ask questions about Noodle now. He didn’t want to even mention her at all. She was just a kid, out of all of them she was the one who should be granted privacy.

_“Well... she is very capable for someone her age. She can play a guitar better than anyone I know that’s for sure.”_ 2-D said with a cracked smile. Let’s hope that could be a good enough answer.

The woman raised an eyebrow as she clicked her pen. That definitely wasn’t the answer she was looking for.

_“Well that doesn’t really answer why she ended up in your care.”_

_“Um well..”_

_“I mean... it’s pretty weird that three grown men are living with a ten-year old girl.. usually situations like that are less than **ideal** for someone so young..”_

2-D’s eyes widened. Noodle seemed to notice his surprise and immediately felt the tension. She had no idea what they were talking about but it seemed to make 2-D upset. She.. she didn’t like it at all.

_“Are... are you implying something?”_

_“Well...It’s just that.. we’ll... you know some people may get the wrong **idea**..” _the _“reporter”_ said as her clicked her pen again.

_“I...”_

_“People never really know what happens behind closed doors, you know? Three men and a young girl living together...And looking at the **circumstance** it...”_

_**“No.”**_ 2-D interrupted _“We are done.”_ 2-D took Noodle’s now shaking hand. He started to walk off with her. He wasn’t going to pay any more of there time to someone trying to make assumptions of him and his band.

_“ **Wait!** Your not going to say anything about it? Anything at all? You know how this looks on you??”_ The _“reporter”_ shouted out. She started to follow them. _“These are pretty serious allegations sir.....”_

2-D stopped. People around them were starting to pay mind to the scene. This was the last straw. _“Noodle...”_ 2-D kneeled to her level. _“Could you.. wait here a minute?”_

Noodle looked back at him with a worried expression, but seemed to understand what he asked. She nodded and sat on a nearby bench, he smiled back at her giving a quiet thank you. But as soon as he turned away from her, his entire demeanor changed in an instant.

He walked a good bit away from Noodle, motioning the _“reporter”_ to where he thought they were far away enough that Noodle wouldn’t hear the following conversation....

_“ **Look.** I don’t know why you are so adamant on this but the answer to that is **no** , god no. Nothing like that is going on. Why the ever living **fuck** would you imply something like that?!” _

_“But...”_

_“ **Bloody hell..** we may not be perfect. Far from it. But we are trying the best we can do. And nothing... **none** of that has or will happen. If I or anyone ever hurt her..” _2-D pauses to take in a breath _“I.. I don’t know what would happen.”_

_“I...”_

The woman didn’t know what to say. From what she had seen from other outlets. “2-D” was an unassuming, ditzy young bloke. But who was right in front of her was honestly quite intimidating. He basically **_loomed_** over her just by the seer height difference. But what really scared her was his eyes. Angry, red dots swimming in black were staring daggers at her. It was like they were staring into her soul...

_“And... if you ever try to slander me or anyone in my band.. we **won’t** take it lightly..”_As that last sentence left his mouth, he gritted his teeth slightly. He really didn’t want to make anymore of a scene.

_“I’m... I’m sorry.. I’ll go.”_ She quickly stammering out as gripped her notepad tightly. She.. definitely didn’t expect this. She guessed she went to far..

_**“Thank you.”**_ 2-D coldly said as he left her standing motionless. Her and the cameraman stood still as 2-D’s back continued to walk away from them and out of view. 

_“Let’s go..”_ she mumbled out as she motioned the camera man to follow her. He silently complied. And all the way back to where they were before. And they could think was..

_ What do we do now? _

* * *

2-D quickly went to where he had asked Noodle to wait for him. He returned to see Noodle crying quietly on the bench. He immediately got to her level.

2-D’s expression softened. _“Love, I’m.. so sorry..”_

Noodle sniffed. Quiet tears continued to stream down her face. Rubbing her eyes as she mumbled quietly. She was just..so confused...

_“Love? It’s okay..their gone I’m here”_

Noodle looked up at 2-D. Tears still silently coming down her face. _“Lady.. gone?”_ She asked in her broken english.

_“Yea.. she’s gone, I just had to tell them not to bother us.”_ 2-D moved next to her on the bench. _“It’s just... grown up stuff that you don’t need to worry about right now.”_

Noodle wiped her face again. _“But.. I wanna help..彼女は失礼だった、誰もがそれに気づいた。” (2*)_

2-D smiled at that. _“I know you do but.. today was your day to have fun and... when grown up stuff gets in the way of that.. I believe I should be the one who take care of that.”_

Noodle looked down at the ground. She guessed that made sense. But why did he get so **mad**? Sure, she was pretty ticked at that lady too but.... **agh!** She just didn’t know why. Noodle sometimes wished she was an adult, at least then maybe she could get what the others were saying sometimes.

2-D’s mouth flattened to a thin line. He could pick up on her confusion. But.. he knew he definitely wasn’t the best person to give her **_that_** conversation. Maybe it would be for the best to make her focus on something else...

_“Well... how about we go do something yea? We still got a couple hours before we gotta take our lift back..”_ 2-D paused for a moment, but then had a tiny smirk on his face. _“You know.. I’ve heard there is some good ice cream around here...”_

  
Noodle’s eyes widened immediately when she heard his suggestion. _“Ice cream?! はい、お願いします!”(3*)_

2-D snickered at that _“Yes, let’s go do that then.”_ He stood up and offered a hand for Noodle to take. She gladly did, a bright smile spreading across her face. 2-D returned her smile with one of his own. Though deep in the back of his mind he...

  
_ He just hoped that..he didn’t ruin the trip for her _

* * *

Noodle excitedly burst through the door, smile wide with childhood joy. Russel smiled and took in the full force of one of Noodle’s running hugs.

_“Hey baby girl, how was London?”_

_“最高でした!(4*) Big! **BIG!** Lots of fun!” _She said as she jittered in Russel’s embrace. 

Russel smiled as he took in her joy, he was glad she had a good time. Though from the corner of his eye he saw a very tired looking 2-D. _“Hey Noods.. why don’t you go tell Murdoc that you’re back?”_

_“Okay!”_ Noodle said loudly as she burst out of the room. As she left, he quickly moved to 2-D’s side. _“So.. how was it for you?”_

_“It.. was okay. But I’m happy as long as she had a good time..”_ 2-D said as he awkwardly motioned his hands to his pockets. Russel noticed that.. 2-D definitely was hiding something.

_“Did something happen?”_ Russel pondered. 2-D shifted his hands again. _“ We just.. just ran into some tabloid people, they.. just really **soured** my mood that’s all.”_

_“Oh shit, that must have been strange.. I kinda forget we are kinda famous now..”_ Russel said as he scratched the back of his neck.

_“Same.... I hope that didn’t make Noodle not want to travel there again..”_

_“Did.. did they ask her any questions?”_

_“God no. Like I’d ever let that happen when everyone else isn’t there. They were all really directed towards me and the band.. it.. just got too **intrusive**.”_

Russel didn’t like the sound of that. _“Like?”_

2-D put a hand to his face. _“Christ Russ they think we’re **nonces** , at least she did.”_

_“ **What?!** Okay... okay now that’s just.”_

_“Shitty, yeah I agree, after that I just.. I got mad and I think I might have scared Noodle and I don’t know..”_

_“Well you had a right to get angry.. wow shit I’m sorry, I kinda regret not coming with you on that end..”_ Russel put a hand on 2-D’s shoulder.

_“It’s fine Russ, I can’t blame you for shitty tabloids.”_

_“Well... from what I’ve seen Noodle looked like she had a great time. You did good. So don’t blame **yourself** for shitty tabloids.”_

2-D chuckled at that. He moved his sight from the ground to face Russel with a small smile on his face..

_ “I.. I guess your right.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Translations:
> 
> 1\. “Are we almost there?”  
> 2\. “She was rude, anyone could notice that.”  
> 3\. “Yes, please!”  
> 4\. “It was awesome!”
> 
> Idk probably my least favorite out of all my other oneshots, I’m much better at adapting other people ideas then thinking about my own lol


End file.
